Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger
|Voice Eng = }} , also known as Conse, is a character introduced in The Enchanted Parade. She is a known misfit because of her being guilty of breaking campus regulations of owning, manufacturing, and selling high-tech electronic devices on school premises. She is a young witch from Germany. Appearance Constanze has a short stature. She is a little taller than 5'0" (as seen in the picture below). She has long dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist and is tied into a low ponytail with a big red ribbon. She has teal eyes and has a light tan. She usually has a grumpy or serious expression. She wears the standard Luna Nova Academy uniform, but the color of the sash around her waist is green. She's not usually seen with the hooded dress, instead using a vest and a skirt of the same color. Personality Constanze doesn't talk, but she appears to be friendly and communicates through her own actions and through writing. She also controls her robots with magic and uses them to express herself. Plot Background The Enchanted Parade TV Series Relationships Amanda O'Neill She is one of Constanze's roommates. They seem to have a close relationship in The Enchanted Parade. Her bed is the top part of the bunk bed that she shares with her. Jasminka Antonenko She is one of Constanze's roommates. They seem to have a close relationship in The Enchanted Parade. Atsuko Kagari Not much is known about their relationship, but the events of Episode 18 of the TV Series shows her and Akko greatly bonding. The two of them begin to get along when Akko states how alike they are in dedication and drive towards their respective passions. In the end of the episode, Akko makes Constanze smile for the first time in the series. Lotte Yanson Not much is known about their relationship. It is implied that they are friends. Sucy Manbavaran Not much is known about their relationship. It is implied that they are friends. Abilities and Equipment Like any other witch, she has her own wand that she brings wherever she goes and is stored in the sash around her waist. She casts spells with it, but most frequently uses it as different kinds of mechanical tools. She is also able to control her broom as she is seen to use it without any effort, and she has even made mechanical modifications to allow it to fly in any situation. Aside from being able to cast spells efficiently and easily control her broom, Constanze has amazing mechanical abilities, being able to manufacture high-tech electronic devices by herself. She has made a robot called Stanbot that she controls with magic to express herself, and later create tons of them. When not in use, its feet are tucked beneath it, making a semi-flat box that she carries wherever she goes. It can also be used as a magic gun, using the magic stored in her wand as ammo, though it has "unlimited ammo" when a magic source is around. She has also been seen using it as a bazooka and an electric oven. Voice actors |en= |es_la=Natalia Ríos}} Trivia * The name "Costanze" may come from Constanze Mozart, the wife of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. It is also a variation of the name Constance, that derives from Latin and means "constant". * Her Japanese voice actress, Rie Murakawa, also voices Wangari ** Her English voice actress, Jennifer Alyx, also voices Hannah * In several scenes, much of it centers around Constanze's nose which looked almost canine like. Gallery Official art Constanze sheet.png|Constanze's character design from the official website. Constanze SD art.png|Constanze's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Constanze.jpg 367160.jpg 367166.jpg Little-Witch-Academia-05-3.jpg CCon.jpg unknown (7).png unknown (13).png unknown (4).png unknown (34).png 0m11f47.jpg unknown (3).png unknowni.png cp.png|A little Constanze along her parents cap.png|Captain Constanze Animated gifs Constanze profile.gif|Photographing her mugshot. Sucy Constanze.gif|With Sucy. Constanze's robot.gif|Showing her robot to the others. tumblr_okz5qhG2tQ1tjhhx1o1_540.gif|Preparing her magic gun. tumblr_okyy40YvKk1qfu2s8o1_540.gif|Shooting her magic gun. rpg.gif|Shooting her bazooka 1494259467.gif|Constanze smiles for the first time. References es:Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Characters Category:Female